callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samantha Maxis
I'm suprised no-one has mentioned the obvious Edward-Teddy 'nickname' link. Edward decieved them and murdered them. He is a liar. Teddy is a liar? 08:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) What you just said is not obvious... :At Imdb, there's this actress credited as German Angel on the World at War page. Does this refer to Samantha or what? - Kenny99 02:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : :"the zombies follow the monkey bombs because it reminds them of samantha?" that needs to be deleted because it is both rediculous and sounds very unprofessional. 03:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC)PatriotArrow samantha in kino on the triva for this page it has that she has apparently been seen in a chair in her room has anyone got a link showing this (sorry not signed in forgot password) Another way to prove that samantha is behind all this is on "Ascension" when Tank Dempsey is pack-a-punching a weapon he says "Who knew one girl could cause so much trouble". SerbSkillz00 How do we know Sam and/or Dr. Maxis is dead, Sam could be alive, the teady bear fits in as samantha lost her teddy bear while excaping and her connection to the zomies is though the bear., but she helps all who have a chance battling zombies by dropping power ups, The Mystery Box, and Perks + Pak-a-punch. I mean, if I were Dr. Maxis, I'd tackle fluffy and tell sam to get out of there! P.S The title is Samantha in kino, not Samantha in Ascension SerbSkillz00 -SharpShot717 Well, based on what you said about her helping with the power ups, how do we know she isn't playing a game? I mean like, the board in her room could be like the game board? I know it doesn't prove anything but what little girl would give help to someone that she is trying to kill? GeneralRed 05:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I know this sounds stupid but what if there was someone on the other side of the board? Someone who is fighting sam for control to help the survivors? wHOLEgRAINzOMBIES Power-ups make the game fun.Jason1015 11:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) i agree. this could be dr.maxis trying to stop her from going to far. it might be geresh because he does say that she is coming hinting that they are in the same place. while i am typing i just want to add that in the call of the dead radios edward say he was experimenting on her. i think that this might be the reason why she can controls the zombies.something may of went wrong or this was a side affect but this is just something i wanted to say. p.s anyone know what sam means when she says come find me in ascension . because if the thing that freed geresh and sam was overloaded with 115 is it possible that the original characters went to the same place as sam? meaning that she would be in call of the dead? the zombies cant infect others so could she of taken over romero and control him when he goes crazy?anyone else think this? If you believe that Sam didn't die in Der Riese, and can magically control the zombies, then why don't you believe that zombies can infect people? Maxis and Sam are dead because when your locked in a room with a Hellhound and no weapons, you die. More importantly, where do we have proof that she survived? Also, Sam did not invent the Pack-A-Punch machine, Perk-A-Colas or the Mystery Box or provide them for the original cast. Also, its not confirmed that Sam is the girl mentioned in the Kassimir Mechanism, its just 'generally accepted' by most members of this wiki. Aswell as this, Zombies came before Sam's death, so why would they just make her their leader anyway? Oh, and Dempsey is most likely reffering to the deaths of the Maxis family. As if Sam had not come in, Maxis wouldn't of stayed in the room and thus would not have died. The deaths of them lead to the Zombie outbreak, and the Zombie series. The confirmed Sam's role in the storyline is this: Samantha Maxis is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis, a member of Group 935. As Maxis was distracted by Sophia, Richtofen began to despise the Maxis family and plotted to kill them for not mass producing the Wunderwaffe DG-2. At an undetermined time before the events of Nacht der Untoten, Maxis took Samantha's dog (Fluffy) and put her in the teleporter. Instead of dying, Fluffy became a Hellhound. Samantha came rushing into the room asking where was Fluffy, and Richtofen closed and locked the door behind them. Fluffy attacked the two, and mauled and killed them. The Original Cast teleport to the future, and find Sam had a bedroom in the theater for when Maxis presented his new inventions to the Nazis. Her many teddy bears remain wherever she and her father went on Group 935 duties. The speculated role of Sam in the storyline: Sam is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis and Sophia. When Richtofen tried to murder Maxis and Sam, Fluffy somehow killed them and the two became supernatural beings. For some bizarre reason, Sam took control of the Zombies and became the being known as the Demonic Announcer. She follows the group to the future (somehow), and harrases them. She then managed to get to Ascension (again, somehow) and drove a Russian called Yuri to insanity and forced him to create the Gersch Device. However when the device activated, Sam was sucked in and trapped in the Kasimir Mechanism and began to hunt down Gersch. The Original Cast freed Gersch and Sam escaped too, telling them to 'come find her'. Sam then brought the Zombies to Call of the Dead, infected George and trapped the original cast in the room. They were rescued and sent to Paradise, where most likely Sam is too. there is no part in the radio that indicates that they died. If you listen samantha says, "daddy Im scared" then richtofen activates the teleporter. As for the power ups, it may be possible she was traumitized, she witnessed horrible and brutal things at Der Reise you honestly think she wasn't traumitazed? So including the teleport she may have developed things like multipple personality disorder. Like when she switches to demonic voice and smites the player with zombies, or becomes nice and gives them power ups. and post traumatic stress disorder leading to her cold heartedness. Plus in a radio on Call Of The Dead it says that Richtofen conducted 115 based expirements on Samantha leading to her survival. With the combination of the expirements and the teleport she developed cartain phsycokinetic abilities (etc. summoning hell hounds and controlling the zombies, and speaking to the players as a announcer). And like the hell hounds she developed the (rarily used) ability to teleport as long as theres enough 115 in the area. Going from map to map and to assist in revenge on Richtofen. How do you kill a Hellhound with no weapons and you have a crying little girl right next to you, aswell as the fact that the door is locked? So Maxis/Samantha would of starved to death even if they did survive. And Fluffy would of had to kill them otherwise she wouldn't be able to give birth to the rest of the Hellhounds. And where the fuck do you get evidence that Samantha took control of the Zombies and gets phsycokinetic powers. Takeo, Dempsey and Nikolai sure as hell don't have these powers and they were infected with 115. She would be rejected by the Zombies even if she tried. Samantha's Role in the Storyline It appears as if Samantha's presence in the Nazi Zombie storyline is 90% speculation which has been taken as fact on the articles. Can anyone tell me why everyone thinks she's involved with everything that goes on in the Nazi Zombie world even though she presumably doesn't know much about zombies in general?. Like how would she know how to get to the Soviet Cosmodrone and how does she know Yuri at all? --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) right i strongly agree it make more sence if it maxis getting back at edward for killing him and samanthas not part of ti But what if the non-demonic side of Samantha is trying to help the characters kill the demonic side. The Zombies, Hellhounds, and Monkeys are just her minions. They see all the characters as Sam and try to attack them except for monkeys, (who go for the Perk Machines unless they see you). You've just said speculation. Which was my whole point. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 17:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Samantha's FULL name? It is quite possible that Samantha Maxis' full name is Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis. I found evidence of this in Kino der Toten. actually her name may not be samantha emilia abigail maxis. There is a possibility that the three names are all different people. Also if you look under the names you see what i believe says jv. -joey fresh 03:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) When you start out, go through the upstairs door first. Keep going through that route. When you reach the room with the Stakeout and the MP-40, open the door to the dressing room. Up and to the right of the MP5K drawing, there should be a writing (in the same "chalky" texture as the gun drawings and the "ascend from darkness/help/beware of the 6" messages) that says "Samantha Emilia Abigail" with hearts drawn around it. This obviously denotes that a girl wrote her First and Middle names. Hence, Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis. Zombie Inquisitor 19:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oi, one of the radios (One beneath the garage door behind the lighthouse) in the new Call of the Dead maps has Richtofen talking about how he is about to experiment on poor Samantha! More to come I guess... there is another evedience which proves that samantha is nikolai's daughter: 1.in the der riese easter egg song i says poison fills the cup of the carpenter and one of nikolai's quotes says that he was a capenter once and in poison she means his vodka and othe thing is that nikolai says sumthing about a sign of bad parenting and he says that the teddy bear was one of his "daughter toys" and the writtings on kino tells the name of samanha's brothers or sisters hope wikia puts this on the samantha maxis page ( 23:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC)) Okay no, there are quotes in Beauty of Annihilation that relate to all 4 characters. All children love teddy bears and the names in Kino are probably her real name, now to find someone with the last name Abigail... 23:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, Samantha didn't sing Beauty of Annihilation, nor is the song about Samantha. the best villan samantha maxis is arguably the best villan in cod history And yet she doesn't do anything nor makes an appearence outside of radios. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 10:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lustig, wie manche Dinge funktionieren.Blahmarrow 13:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Picture Of Samantha Can someone please post a picture of samantha in this box. I don't know why no one has a picture of her. There is a picture of her in Der Riese when you go through the teleporter and you should see those images passing by. During the teleporter travel, you should see her appear in zombie form holding a teddy and smiling at you. Unless you know another small girl that is zombified and smiles at player, then we should make another topic for this weird stranger smiling girl. 08:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) black ops player and zombie plotline follower.ForEyeAmHades Well we don't know if Samantha is a Zombie, which is very unlikely considering there was no 115 in the room in which she died. Well, I found this. Not what you were talking about, but it's something. -ZombieKid123567 You're right. It's a skinny zombie. CoaZTalk 02:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if that's Samantha, but it's relevant. I can tell that it IS female, but it could just be a random zombie... --SUPACRAAZZEE 17:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude Really Use your Brain its SAM Hey i know most of you are probbaly minor or big fans of zombies storyline but all of you who think that Sam isent causeing all this god man use your brain the teddy bear,the intel,the songs half of them are in her POV,the monkey her damn voice when you drop the monkey in fire,I MEAN IF ITS NOT SAM WHO COULD IT BE SOME OTHER LITTLE GERMAN DEMON GIRL very and most likely wrong i doubt its MAXIS i mean come on he is dead or alive and depresed thinking sams gone forever also if you need more real info on the storyline go to CoDz we have a full grasp of everything and well ive seen like 14 faults in most trivia not flameing just saying i dont trust a wiki for facts maybe tips You mad? None of it is confirmed, so even if it possibly is, or it might be, it's not going up on the pages. What intel, the radios which barely mention her? The radios which says Richtofen wants to kill her, which he sucessfully did otherwise there would be no Hellhounds? Plus its only in Der Riese that you hear a Demon German girl. You have a 'full grasp' of speculation and you are delusional. Stick with the speculation, this wiki sticks with facts. You acually read all of that? I saw how long it was and how many spelling errors it had, and decided that is was a speculative rant. CoaZTalk 02:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) gruntijackel(sorry if i mispelled your name) but, not trying to troll here, you just said something above about the room of which sam died, and thats speculation too. we all speculate things, and you did say that the wiki sticks to fact. but not every person in the talk pages. dont coming back to this page to tell me something. i wont be back at this page. but dont get angered at someone for speculation if you speculated something on the same page.(although it should not have been posted on the page so good job stopping that!) 21:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Doctor Maxis was not killed by fluffy. He Somehow teleported, From a room in Der Riese he heard Samantha scream and then Fluffy Growl. He could not cope with his daughter being dead so he hung himself. You can see his body hanging outside the map in Der Riese Near "Teleporter C." 21:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Sam is actually alive and it has been her the entire time. She was frozen away in the pyramid on Moon. A team of zombies players have completed part of the Moon easter egg and have freed Sam. Here's the link to the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMCbqr9guAw BradyBunch 04:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes i agree it is samantha causing everything shes trying to kill edward and anyone helping him.She also has a board game of der reise in her room complete with action figures of all of the characters so she most likely treats killing them like a game.she also controlls the mystery box because when you are samantha on moon and you get a gun she doesnt like she says quote "now i know how it feels" also sam needs a quote page because she has alot of quotes.therefore samantha has been causing this from square one .the demonic announcer is also samantha if you do the moon easter egg all of this will be clear to you so just do it is nothing like the Shangri la one trust me.Samantha should be put down as a playable character because you can play as her . 00:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) MAXIS DID NOT HUNG HIMSELF! ' Richtofen Brought him to griffin station, there were maxis told sam ''Kill them all the a gunshot is heard thus probably killing maxis, then samantha laughs!. Cam37, The Brother of All Zombies. 00:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Implied. What Treyarch is doing with the story It's greatly implied that it's Samantha. Not confirmed of course but most evidence leads to her. In my opinion, the experiments she went through gave her a strong connection to Element 115 and maybe most of her toys like the teddy bear. Her physical body's dead but a piece of her must live through the element and she's apparently gone missing supported by Richtofen's radio diary in the intro to Kino. Plus, there's really no other female character filling in the requirements. Unless Sophia herself became curious and did some experiments of her own with Element 115,but that's really unlikely. I'm just saying. ;D All in all most of this strongly leads to Samantha but once again it's not really confirmed. Sunshine Man 07:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Sunshine Man! Picture Where did that picture in the infobox come from? It doesn't look official. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'''Supermutantslayer450' ]]You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 21:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) it is official (Jererulz 11:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC)) Moon Quotes for Sam Can we add a link to the quotes page of moon seeing as she has gameplay lines in this map after the easter egg? Finally Proof for the idiots Moon is out Sam is Alive Maxis is dead or Alive Sam controled the zombies sam was the demonic announcer the teddy in the box is sam's they did survive the hellhound Richofen tried to use SAM so he could control the zombies they swaped places so he could control them like sam did SAM is now in Richofen's body Maxis blew up the earth the end ^^To who ever wrote that, she didn't die, nor Maxis. She was stuck in Aether, like Gersch, and has now been released. Richtofen is in Aether now, so do you want to consider him dead than? Idiots? Not very nice, huh? Anyways, if you listened to the radio messages they both didn't die like the unsigned guy above me said. They were teleported before they supposedly got killed by the hellhound. Sam still controls the zombies though. COD4 FTW! BO WTF? DarkMetroid567 16:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, a Troll who did not leave a sign, While Sam is a playable character she is not dead, so, who is the idiot now Moron? Cam37, The Brother of All Zombies. 00:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) NOT A LITTLE GIRL By the picture of the moon it don't seem the samantha is a little girl she more like a teenager 12 or 14 could we fix these on the page? She does look rather nice and around 12-14. But she acts like she is 6. Tyler D'Ambrosio 02:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) SAMANTHA SWITCHED BODIES NOT POSSESE Michael Pool 03:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) she acts like she is 6 because her mom died Uncle Edward? Yes in one quote she calls richtofen Uncle Edward so is Rictofen related to her? Nah. It's like,...if one of your parents has a best friend whom they always talk to, they pretty much consider them a brother? Yes? That's with my family. It's hard to explain. It's supposed to make you feel like Sam trusted him kinda thing. Y'know? Sorry for the bad explanation. :/ -Haroldrocks :It's just a saying. Like when Pinkie Pie told Fluttershy "Don't worry, your aunt pinkie pie's got it all figured out!" I can't think of another example for non-bronies. :p 04:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Can someone switch the 2 images of samantha? The image below the infobox shows her face, and the image in the infobox barely shows anything but a vague shot of her body, so I think putting the better image in the infobox is better. [[User:Zombie_dropper|'Zombie Dropper']]Talk 05:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Really her full name? Have we got any definite confirmation (radios, etc) that Sam's full name is Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis? If not, it should be removed. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 20:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The words "Samantha Emilia Abigail" are written on the wall of the "dressing room" in Kino Der Toten and I believe Verruckt as well but don't hold me to the latter. There is some speculation whether it is Samantha's full name or three different names due to the lack of her last name (Maxis). While it's certainly not definitive proof, most people including myself assume it is her full name. Just my thoughts. 16:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) lukeD00M Samantha dislikes Nikolai? What evidence is there to back this statement up? Just a curious zombie lover, wondering out loud. Danke 16:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) lukeD00M She tells the zombies to go "bother him" whenever she's surrounded or something like that. Hiptechboy 16:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm assuming you're reffering to her after she's taken over Edward's body? If so that'd make sense as far as why I hadn't heard it yet as I haven't finished the full achievement on Moon. 16:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC)lukeD00M I would just like to change the second page where it says "He (Maxis) made it his goal to stay close to him (instead of her meaning Samatha)" I'm not sure if it says exactly that and doesn't have to be changed it just bothered me. Other than that the page is excelent. Third female playable chracter? Wouldn't Sam technically be the third female playable character in Call of Duty? Also, the empty portrait in Kino was most likely meant to be her. I'm not sure about the third female character, but as for the portrait in Kino Der Toten, that is definitely not Samantha, and I am sure it was never meant to be it. It could be that Mexican dude who was the Test Subject before Tank Dempsey. [[User:Supertologist|''Supertologist ]](''talk'') 21:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) New Image for main pic I edited an old image to make it have no crosshairs and no hud so the picture can be directly "samantha" and more suitable for a better info box picture, since I suck at wikia and stuff. Here's the picture: EpiKc 05:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC)EpiKc Relationship with Sophia I have analyzed some of her quotes, and I have caught a certain quote of her threatening to kill Richtofen, and then Sophia. Should we add something about this to the trivia? LisaMini3 06:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Samantha is alive It is obvious that Samantha is alive, she is seen in Moon, which is way after Der Riese in the storyline. Also, she somehow switched back bodies with Richtofen, which means they are back in their original bodies as seen in Moon. 22:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC)